Posts and poles have long been used to support structures. Commonly the pole is anchored to the ground a sufficient distance so it is able to bear weight.
However, many problems have existed with prior art support poles. Firstly, many require cement footings or other complicated anchoring devices. Often these footings require excavation of a relatively large hole which requires that the ground be exposed. Therefore, these footings are not suitable for use with preexisting asphalt or other hard top driveways or other road surfaces where the ground is not exposed. Existing methods now require large areas of black top to be first broken to expose the earth and create a cavity into the earth, thereby introducing moisture.
Secondly, support poles are usually secured directly to a load structure and therefore must be precisely positioned in the ground. Any manufacturing tolerances or deviations from specification between the pole and the support are often not addressed. An adjustment mechanism to provide a roof support for a carport and the like often needs an adjustment mechanism for either the cant of the roof or the translational lateral position of the roof with respect to the load bearing pole support.
What is needed is an easily assembled pole support system that can be securely anchored into the ground through asphalt or other similar road surface and can be secured to the roof support beams. What is also needed is a support system for previously thought to be unbuildable soils and marginally buildable soils that is applied into virgin earth by impacting beyond desired depth to attain traction, compression, and acceptable compaction which are known to remain constant in the earth to support structures up to a certain weight having various configurations, all without displacement of separation of the anchor from the soil, excavation of the soil, and use of the cement.